Various insects are known carriers for pathogens of human and/or non-human disease and/or are linked to the destruction of crops and/or other undesired outcomes. Thus, significant resources are devoted to limiting and/or controlling various “pest” insect populations. For example, mosquitos are known carriers for pathogens of diseases including, but not limited to, malaria (Anopheles) Zika virus, dengue virus, yellow fever, (Aedes) and West Nile virus (Culex). Accordingly, it is very desirable to kill pest insects like mosquitos at the larval stage, before they can spread disease and infection.
Unfortunately the most commonly used method for limiting and/or controlling undesirable insect populations are pesticides which are often harmful to humans and other non-target species. In the case of mosquitos and other water born pests, many communities resort to adding synthetic pesticides to water reservoirs, including sources of potable water, for mosquito control. The synthetic pesticides used are neurotoxins and growth inhibitors. Their dispersal in the water supply poses a risk to these communities. Furthermore, the manufacture, storage and transport of chemical pesticides all present potential hazards to humans, animals, and/or other non-target species.
Other methods for controlling insect populations, such as the engineering of genetically modified insects are expensive and currently available in only limited areas and only for a specific variety of mosquito (Aedes). Furthermore, because it is not always possible to control the movement or migration of an insect population, genetic modification may not be a viable mechanism for populations that are considered pests in a particular region, but which are benign or even beneficial in other regions. Furthermore, because this technology is new and largely untested, it's difficult to predict the long-term consequences and efficacy of releasing genetically modified populations of mosquitos.
Accordingly, novel methods of controlling pest insect populations that are non-toxic to humans, animals, and/or desirable insect populations are thus desirable. However, while non-toxic (to human and other animals) substances such as essential oils have been shown to be effective in killing insect larvae, deployment of essential oils to pest populations is problematic, as large amounts of essential oil would have to be repeatedly added to oviposition sites to achieve significant reduction in the pest population. Furthermore, the dispersed oils would then be vulnerable to degradation by UV radiation and would disrupt the aquatic environment, with the potential for adverse effects on non-target species. Accordingly, an effective mechanism for delivering substances like essential oils directly to the pest larvae population is greatly desired.
It should thus be well understood that because insects are ubiquitous, often prevalent in poor and/or remote communities, and most negatively impact vulnerable populations, methods of controlling pest insects that are inexpensive, easy to manufacture, transport, store, and deploy, would be of great benefit.